


JODY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge word was "Crush" and for the challenge to be from a different perspective. Don't know about you-all, but I was hoping they'd go somewhere nice with Jody and Bobby. Yeah, that was completely shot to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	JODY

))))))))))))))))))))

She looks out the window at the rain. It suits her mood. Sunshine would end her.

Since his death, it's hard to keep going. Job, responsibilities, life. All she wants to do is climb into bed, pull the covers over her head, and sleep. Sleep forever.

She won't, though. She won't insult his memory by giving up.

They hadn't been together, but damn it, she'd had hopes. Hopes.

Those hopes crushed now. Dead, as he was.

She hears someone coming toward her office, sighs. Life, as some idjit put it, goes on.

The door opens.

"Sheriff? Got a minute?"


End file.
